


the thrill of a future bright and brave

by Seito



Series: dlss au [2]
Category: Pocket Monsters | Pokemon (Anime), Pocket Monsters: Sword & Shield | Pokemon Sword & Shield Versions
Genre: AU of the DLSS AU, Alain is having the time of his life, Crack, Fanfiction of Fanfiction, Fluff, Humor, Kabu didn't sign up for this, M/M, alain's charizard and ash's pikachu have a friendly rivalry going on, ash is here to be his chaotic wonderful self, but we know it's a lie ash, do not need to read dlss to understand this fic, he swears up and down he's gotten better
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-01
Updated: 2020-12-23
Packaged: 2021-03-07 22:54:47
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 7
Words: 6,510
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26745478
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Seito/pseuds/Seito
Summary: In which the Galar region is really not prepared to meet Ash Ketchum.(Alain would pity them except he's too busy laughing)(Ash: pot meet kettle! You're just as bad as me, Alain!)Or one day, Leon meets Alain and the rest they say is history.
Relationships: Alan | Alain & Alan's Lizardon | Alain's Charizard, Alan | Alain/Satoshi | Ash Ketchum
Series: dlss au [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1946968
Comments: 241
Kudos: 632





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> This is an AU of the DLSS AU. You do not need to read DLSS in order to understand this, but it makes things funnier in my opinion. Those of you familiar with DLSS just imagine a universe where everything went perfectly and everything ended happily ever after. This is the distant future. :D

"Sorry, could you repeat that?" 

Leon laughed lightly. This was how he knew for sure that the young man in front of him wasn't from Galar. "Here in the Galar Region, Pokemon are capable of Dynamaxing, a special ability that allows them to grow into the size of skyscrapers with the power boost to go with it." 

The young man groaned. "Seriously?" 

"Very serious," Leon said with a mischievous grin. 

It wasn't often that they got tourists coming to Galar. Compared to the other regions across the world, Galar was fairly small and isolated. Not as bad as Alola but it wasn't like people were coming to Galar for warm beaches. Some people didn't like the idea that it took nearly 24 hours to reach Galar with traditional means of travel. (It was even shorter if one had a Pokemon capable of traveling at supersonic speed or teleportation but Leon conceded that most people didn't.)

Leon had the inkling that the young man was foreign from the simple fatal mistake of asking Leon for directions. Leon's ability to get lost was legendary; everyone in Galar knew it. 

"That explains so much," the young man said. "My head is spinning from how bright it is." 

Bright? What?

Before Leon could inquire whether he was feeling fine, there was a burst of light and a Charizard manifest, letting loose an excited cry. 

"No, Charizard. You are not Dynamaxing. You already can Mega Evolve and use a Z Crystal. You can wait until I get my hands on some research papers to learn more about Dynamaxing." 

Leon felt his blood boil with excitement. Another Charizard trainer? Mega Evolution? That was a Kalos thing. Sonia had mentioned it once, drawing comparisons to Dynamax. Wasn’t a Z Crystal the thing from Alola?

Charizard whined, tail and wings drooping. 

"Don't give me that," his trainer scolded. "Why do you even want to do it right now?" 

He rolled his eyes. "To beat Pikachu? You do know that Pikachu doesn't have a Mega Evolution, right? Your species has two. You already have Pikachu beat." 

"Yes, technically. It isn't like there is a Pikachu Mega Stone." 

Oh. Interesting. Leon watched as the trainer continued on with his conversation with his Charizard, almost as if he understood exactly what Charizard was saying. 

"Okay, look. Ash and Pikachu don't get here until tomorrow. So just let me do some quick research -don't pout, we don't even know how to Dynamax!- and if it's easy enough to pull off we will do it this evening or tomorrow morning. Then you can lord the bragging rights over Pikachu." 

Leon snickered. He had no idea what was going on but he appreciated the fact that Charizard had a rivalry with a Pikachu. 

The young man jumped, startled as if he had forgotten that Leon was still standing there. 

"Sorry about that," he said sheepishly. "My Charizard has a pretty fierce rivalry with my boyfriend's Pikachu. I'm Alain by the way. Where can I learn more about Dynamaxing and how to perform one?" 

"Nice to meet you, Alain. I'm Leon," Leon said. "Why don't we swap information? I wouldn't mind hearing more about Mega Evolution and Z Crystals. I can tell you the basics of Dynamaxing, though if you want more research papers I can put you in contact with our local Pokemon Professor. She’s also the one who can get you a Dynamax band that will allow you to Dynamax." 

"That would be great," Alain said, eyes sparkling with excitement. 

Leon was feeling pretty giddy too. 

They swapped explanations and stories as they wandered through the city. (Secretly Leon hoped they were heading in the right direction.)

"Hmmm," Alain said, deep in thought. "From the sounds of it, despite the different energy sources, Dynamaxing sounds more like Z Crystals but the large size that Pokemon grows allows them to use it for more than one attack. But unlike Z Crystals you're tied to a physical location. Pokemon are only able to Dynamax in the Power Spots area.

"Gigantamaxing however sounds like Mega Evolution and Z Crystals combined. A form change plus a powered up specialized attack." 

"Sounds like a reasonable comparison," Leon agreed. 

Oh! Hey! He recognized where they were now! There was Hammerlocke's stadium just in view. Hmm, he wondered if Alain would be up for a quick battle. Leon really wanted to go up against a Mega Evolved Charizard. Maybe he could even add Mega Evolution and Z Crystals to his repertoire, though he would have to check the League rules if all three could be allowed during the same match. Probably not just because it would be too powerful, but Leon could dream. 

"How about a one on one Pokemon battle?" Leon asked. "You can use your Charizardite and Z Crystal and I'll show you my Gigantamax Charizard." 

"Yes!" Alain agreed. The fires of excitement burned in his eyes. Then he blinked, head tilting. "Wait both? I don't know what the Galar League rules are, but back in Kalos it's usually one or the other for fairness. Not too many people have both after all." 

"Well you did just theorized that Gigantamaxing is the two combined. It's really leveling the playing field," Leon said. 

Besides, it looked like Alain didn't have any idea that Leon was Champion. It was a bit selfish but Leon wanted a match without his title getting in the way but still made it the toughest battle he could have faced. 

Alain raised an eyebrow. "I think you're underestimating me but sure. How do you know where the Power Spots are?" 

Leon grinned. "We borrow the stadium." 

" _Borrow-?_ " 

"Raihan!" Leon called out. Perfect timing! He spotted his rival exiting the stadium. "Let me borrow your stadium for a bit?"

He turned back to Alain. "Raihan is Hammerlocke's Gym Leader. Technically the stadium belongs to him since it falls under the gym." 

Alain stared. "Why is his gym a stadium?" 

"All gyms in Galar are stadiums! Rahain’s is one of the biggest. It can hold up to hundreds of people." 

"That just brings up more questions. I clearly did not do enough research on Galar’s Gym Runs." 

"Leon," Raihan greeted. "Who is this? Why do you want to borrow the stadium?" 

"This is Alain from Kalos," Leon introduced. "He has a Charizard that can Mega Evolve and can use a Z Crystal." 

"Oh? That’s a Kalos and Alola thing, isn’t it? This I gotta see," Raihan said. He gestured for them to follow him inside. "We do not get enough foreign trainers from Kalos or Alola to see Mega Evolution or Z Crystals regularly. "

"I still think it isn't fair to you that you're letting me use both," Alain said amused. "Even if your Charizard can Gigantamax." 

Raihan laughed. "No offense but you're probably going to need the edge. Leon here is our unbeatable Champion." 

Leon mentally groaned. No, that was exactly what he wanted to avoid. 

"Unbeatable Champion?" Alain asked. 

Leon causally shrugged as he stepped out onto the field. "That's what they call me." 

"I see," Alain said, joining Leon on the field.

"Not having second thoughts are you?" Leon asked. Not many people were willing to take on the Champion after all. 

To his surprise, Alain just looked at him with that same burning fire he saw earlier. 

"Like I said," Alain responded, "I think you're underestimating me." 

Leon grinned. That was the kind of fire in trainers that he loved to see. "Then let's see what you got! Let's go Charizard." 

His Charizard took flight, settling behind him. 

Alain laughed brightly, releasing his own Charizard. "By the way, Leon. Let me repay the favor. I should properly introduce myself."

Leon blinked, curious.

Alain held up his arm. There around his wrist, a black bracelet with a Mega Stone and Z Crystal gleaming in the light. He smiled, brimming with confidence. 

"I'm Alain Sycamore, Kalos' Grand Champion." 


	2. Chapter 2

Raihan, for the first time in a long time, was on the edge of his seat. He couldn’t tear his eyes from the battle field. 

“Raihan?” Sonia asked, coming down the stairs. “Why did Leon tell me to bring a Dynamax Band if he’s already fighting someone?” 

Raihan refused to look away. “Hey Sonia,” he answered, distracted. 

Alain’s Charizard was gorgeous. Jet black and blue flames, the epitome of cool. Charizard X was flying circles around Leon’s Charizard. 

Leon had Gigantamax almost immediately at the start of the battle. His Charizard landed on the reinforced stadium ground; flames burning bright. Raihan could feel the heat even from bleacher seats he was watching from. 

But….

“Is… is… Leon _losing_?” Sonia asked, disbelief clear in her ears. 

Raihan didn’t want to admit it… but yes. Raihan knew his rival, knew what his expression meant. He witnessed how Leon’s Charizard struggled to land a proper blow against Alain’s Charizard X. 

That… was perhaps the downside to Gigantamax and Dynamax. Each Pokemon’s large size made maneuverability hard. Usually it wasn’t too much of a problem. In Galar it was respected to use Dynamax Pokemon against Dynamax Pokemon. (Piers being the only one crazy enough to not use Dynamax at all.) 

Usually the sheer amount of firepower, the tsunami of power that was completely unavoidable even against the fastest Pokemon, the strongest defense and best psychic shields, usually compensated for the general slowness that was Dynamaxing. 

But… Alain’s Charizard X was dodging everything that Leon’s Charizard was throwing at him. Every swipe, every swing, every Max Flare. 

And dare Raihan say it? That Alain’s Charizard was making it look _**easy**_? 

He wasn’t sure if he was jealous that Alain was easily taking on Leon or not. 

Gigantamax was going to give out before Leon and Charizard could even beat Alain and Charizard X. And… once gave out there was no way Leon’s Charizard would be a match for Alain’s Charizard X. 

Charizard X wasn’t even showing any signs of losing his Mega Evolution form yet. 

A bright light caught Raihan’s eyes. He watched as that bright orange red light began to surround Alain. 

“Let’s finish this Charizard!” Alain shouted, following through a strange series of poses. Charizard X landed with a thud, mimicking the same poses. 

The light flew from Alain to Charizard X. Charizard X drew back, summoning bright blue flames. 

“INFERNO OVERDRIVE!” 

It struck Leon’s Charizard straight on. 

And she fell. 

Collapsing. 

Fainting. 

Reverting back to normal. 

“No way,” Raihan blurted out, jumping to his feet. 

“Leon lost?!” Sonia said. 

-.-.-

He lost. 

Leon was in shock. His emotions warred at him. He had never lost a Pokemon Battle before. He knew objectively, it had to happen one day. And there was something less stinging about losing to a fellow Champion than a newbie trainer but…

He lost. 

“Leon?” Alain asked, looking at him with a touch of concern. 

He smiled. So… this is what it meant to lose. 

“If this had been an official match, I would be handing you my cape right now,” Leon said with a weak smile. 

Alain laughed. “Please no. I don’t need another Champion title.” 

“Kalos’ Grand Champion, huh?” Leon said. “You’re right. I was underestimating you.” 

Alain shrugged. “You wanted to see both, so I gave you both. But yes, usually people don’t ask to face both.” 

He patted Charizard fondly, who reverted back to his normal form. “And I admit Charizard and I have a lot of experience facing big and powerful Pokemon. No offense, but we’ve taken down bigger before.” 

Leon blinked. What? 

“What’s bigger than a Gigantamax Pokemon?” Leon asked. He was almost afraid to hear the answer.

“Mega Rayquaza for starters,” Alain said in a mild tone. 

Leon paused. “As in the Legendary Rayquaza.” 

“Yup.”

“It has a Mega Form?”

“Yup.” 

“And you and Charizard fought it?” 

“Yup.”

“And you won?”

“Arguable. If you ask Charizard, he will say yes.”

“If I ask you?”

Alain smirked. “I’ll say a Pikachu landed the finishing blow.” 

_**What.** _

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Day 1 of 25 days of fic updates! :D 
> 
> Please leave a review on your way out! :D


	3. Chapter 3

One of the pros (and cons) to living in Galar was due its small size, getting to any city in the region was about an hour at most, especially when using the Flying Taxis service or train lines. 

It meant as Gym Leaders, they could meet up with each other fairly easily. Unlike other regions who hosted their meetings virtually via phone calls, the Galar gym leaders choose to meet in person, once a week. The city rotated every week and this time it was being hosted at Hammerlocke. 

“You’re actually early, Leon!” Raihan called out. “I thought for sure you would have gotten lost.” 

Leon tugged at the brim of his hat, looking embarrassed. “Shut up, Raihan.” 

“He did.” 

“Alain!” Raihan said. He was surprised to see Kalos’ Grand Champion with Leon. “I thought you were traveling with your boyfriend.” 

Alain laughed. “I am. But we stumbled across Leon in Motostoke. He mentioned the weekly Gym Leader meetings and we couldn’t find the Gym Leader -Kabu I believe?- there. So I figured it would be easier to bring him here.” 

“I was wondering why Charizard kept trying to drag me away,” Leon said. 

“She was quite exasperated,” Alain laughed in good cheer. 

“You ended up in Motostoke?” Raihan said. Leon’s ability to get lost was legendary. 

“They’re right next to each other!” Leon protested. “I was sure I was right!” 

“You know better than to ignore Charizard,” Raihan said, elbowing Leon in the side. “Kabu hasn’t shown up either, so I wonder where he got to, if you beat him here. You’re welcome to stick around, if you want Alain. Our meetings are nothing special. Just to gossip about the trainers who are doing Gym Runs.” 

“I do like hearing gossip,” Alain said. 

“Oh? A guest?” Opal said as she entered the room. “And what’s this? I arrived _after_ Leon?” 

“Hey Opal,” Raihan said. “Don’t worry, Leon only arrived early because of Alain here.” 

Leon groaned. 

“You weren’t joking when you said you got lost very easily,” Alain said, clearly amused. 

They entered the back meeting room, past the locker rooms. Inside the room, already sitting on the nearby couches was Milo, Nessa, Bea and Allister. Opal hobbled to the side table where Piers was sitting and Gordie and Melony stood by the table of food, helping themselves. 

“Okay, so we’re just waiting on Kabu,” Raihan said. 

“ _Leon_ arrived before Kabu?” Gordie asked. 

“Oh! Alain wasn’t it? What are you doing here?” Milo asked. 

Leon just buried his head in his hands as Alain waved at Milo.

“Alain is the one who brought Leon here,” Raihan said. 

“Please stop rubbing it in,” Leon said. 

“This is the first time you’ve made it here without one of us going out to look for you,” Raihan said in cheer. “Sure you had Alain help you, but we’re allowed to drag you through the mud.” 

Leon shot him a betrayed look before turning to Alain. “I bet the Gym Leaders in Kalos don’t drag you through the mud.” 

Alain smiled. “You’ll be surprised.”

Bea frowned. “What do the Kalos Gym Leaders have anything to do with this?” 

No one got a chance to answer her before the door slammed open and Kabu stormed in. 

“ _When_ was someone going to tell me that **Ash Ketchum** is in Galar?” Kabu shouted. 

Everyone blinked at him while Alain burst out laughing. 

“Ash Ketchum?” Leon asked. He looked at Alain. “Wasn’t that name of your boyfriend?” 

Alain nodded, wiping the tears leaking from his eyes as he burst into another fit of giggles.

Kabu, on the other hand, dragged a hand over his face. “Boyfriend… that must make you Alain Sycamore.” 

“Guilty as charged,” Alain said. 

“What’s the big deal?” Nessa asked. “I battled him last week for the Water Badge. I’ll admit for a trainer, he’s got potential. But he still needs some polished. Exactly the type of trainer you normally like, Kabu. I mean, he has a Pikachu and didn’t even use Pikachu in my _Water_ Gym.” She glanced at Alain. “Like no offense, but I thought he was stupid. While I have a few tricks up my sleeves for dealing with electric Pokemon, what kind of trainer doesn’t use type advantage?”

Alain laughed. “Ash doesn’t believe in type advantage.” 

“So, what, he just likes making things harder for him?” Gordie asked. 

“I guess,” Alain said. “But the reason why he didn’t use Pikachu is because Pikachu has been banned from all league fights except for the League Finals and Championship fights.”

“ **What,** ” everyone collectively said. 

“Is this the same Pikachu your Charizard has a rivalry with?” Leon asked.

“Yes,” Alain said.

“But it’s a Pikachu,” Raihan said. “Cute little buggers with a punch, but you have a Charizard with a Mega Stone and a Z Crystal and you’re Kalos’ Grand Champion.” 

“Grand Champion? From Kalos?!”

“Mega Evolution and a Z Crystal?”

“You can have both? 

Alain nodded sagely. There was a mischief light in his eyes that suggested he knew something that no one else did. “Yes. Exactly. Charizard often loses those rivalry matches by the way.” 

“ **What,** ” everyone collectively said. 

“This is what I’m talking about!” Kabu said, slamming his hand on the table. “It’s Ash Ketchum.” 

“Well according to what Alain just said, there’s no need to worry about the Pikachu,” Piers said. 

“It. Is. Ash. Ketchum,” Kabu hissed. “There are stories about him!” 

“Good stories?” Alain asked. 

“I have family back in Hoenn who live in Rustboro City, Forina _**and**_ LaRousse City!” 

“Oh you heard the insane stories,” Alain said. 

“ _ **Mega Rayquaza,**_ ” Kabu said. 

“I’m really sorry about that one,” Alain said sheepishly. 

Raihan was officially lost. What was this about a Mega Rayquaza? Rayquaza had a Mega Evolution form? 

“Wait…” Leon said, looking thoughtful. “You said a Pikachu landed the final blow on Mega Rayquaza. As in… the same Pikachu that belongs to Ash?” 

“You’re joking,” Nessa said in disbelief. “A Pikachu can’t bring down a Legendary.” 

“He has an unbroken record for bringing down Legendaries,” Alain said. His grin grew even wider. 

Raihan didn’t believe it. Alain had to be pulling their legs. It was a Pikachu. 

A _**Pikachu**_. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> [ Day 5 of 25 days of fic updates! ](https://seitosokusha.tumblr.com/post/636323846783434752/25-days-of-fic-updates-or-31-days-lets-do)
> 
> These poor leaders, no one is ready. Haha. Poor Kabu, no one believes him. HAHA 
> 
> Please leave a review on your way out :D


	4. Chapter 4

“Isn’t… this a bit overkill?” Ash asked. He looked around. The Wild Area in Galar was, frankly, amazing. He could see why trainers doing Gym Runs here could spend the average year here training for League despite Galar being smaller than other regions. There was just so much so see and such a wide variety of Pokemon. 

But he wasn’t sure why Kabu insisted on having their Gym Match out here. 

Kabu crossed his arms. “I’ve heard stories about you, Ash Ketchum.” 

Uh oh. “Good stories?” Ash asked.

“As I told your boyfriend, I have family back in Hoenn who live in Rustboro City, Forina _**and**_ LaRousse City.”

Ash winced. “Ah the insane stories.” 

Kabu narrowed his eyes. “I don’t know how much of those stories are true but _Mega Rayquaza_ made the news.” 

“I’m really sorry about that one,” Ash said. 

“Kanto is very far from Galar but that didn’t stop my family in Hoenn from sending me all the videos of your last match against Gary Oak,” Kabu said. 

“That one really isn’t my fault,” Ash said. 

“You broke the stadium,” Kabu said flatly. 

“Gary shares equal blame for that fight,” Ash protested. 

“Leon and Raihan’s most intense fights with Gigantamax have yet to break a stadium,” Kabu said. 

“I didn’t even bring my top team with me,” Ash protested. “Except for Pikachu,” he quickly amended. “But he already knows he can’t fight in normal gym battles.” 

Pikachu, who was sitting with Alain on the sidelines, grumbled. 

“You...didn’t bring your top team?” Kabu asked, surprised. 

“Where’s the challenge in sweeping the League with an overpowered team?” Ash said. “It’s practically tradition that the only Pokemon who comes with me to a new region is Pikachu.” 

“And your Pokemon are okay with that?” Kabu asked. 

“I like giving them a break from my crazy life,” Ash said flatly. It seemed his crazy life was limited to proximity around him. “And a lot of them use the opportunity to pursue other skills that I couldn’t teach them.” 

Professor Oak not only learned so many new things from Ash’s Pokemon but went above and beyond for the Pokemon who wanted to learn more than battling. Others, like Charizard and Greninja found more intense training regimes but were always on call when Ash got the twinge of potential world ending danger screaming at him. 

Kabu narrowed his eyes. “Then I will give you the choice. If your Pokemon team is as young as you claim, you can fight against my normal team that I face challengers against. Or you can fight against the team I bring against Champion Leon himself.” 

Ash shifted nervously. This next conversation was always a little awkward. “Before that, I would like you to agree or disagree -you can disagree!- whether this Pokemon is acceptable to use in our battle.” 

Kabfu launched himself out of his Pokeball, ready to fight. _‘Let’s go!’_

“You have a Kubfu,” Kabu said flatly. “The Legendary Fighting-type Pokemon who has only been spotted, very rarely, on The Isle of Armor.” 

Ash smiled weakly. “He started following me one day?” He could hear Alain cackling in the background. 

_‘Ash is strong! I’ll get even stronger training under him!’_ Kubfu said.

“He hasn’t agreed to let you fight yet, Kubfu,” Ash said gently. 

Technically… using Legendaries in Poke Battles wasn’t against gym rules. It was a free-for-all in the actual League with a couple concessions. But in gym battles? Ash felt it was nice to at least ask the Gym Leader in question that they were okay going up against a Legendary. 

Kabu just sighed, pinching his brow. “I see the story about you being Legendary Bait is true. How many Galarian Legendaries have you met?” 

“... I really think you don’t want to know.” 

Kabu grimace. “You’re right. Very well. You can use Kubfu in the fight and you’ll be going up against my championship team.”

He clenched his fist, looking fired up. “Let’s see how well I fare against you, Ash Ketchum. Kanto’s former Grand Champion.” 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> [Day 10 of 25 Days of Christmas! (click to see what's coming next) ](https://seitosokusha.tumblr.com/post/637098382613217280/25-days-of-fic-updates-20-an-update-lmao-since-i)
> 
> Heyyy Ash finally showed up HAHA. RIP Kabu. Poor guy. 
> 
> Please leave a review on your way out :D


	5. Chapter 5

Alain felt a thread of nervousness. Which, honestly, was a tad silly. He knew he loved Ash. He knew Ash loved him. They didn’t go through all of that insanity that was Ash's life and not come out stronger together for it. 

In fact, the only person who still held the record for most regions traveled together with Ash was Brock, but you know, that just wasn’t fair. Because he was Brock. Not that Alain had a problem with Brock, because again, he was Brock. In fact, Alain had Brock on speed dial because Brock spent an extra two years in medical school just to learn how to treat human wounds specifically because of Ash.

Medical school was not off the table for Alain yet. Because he worried.

Just because Alain accepted that craziness happened around Ash did not mean he didn’t prepare for as many different possibilities.

Sometimes Riley just kinda shook his head?

He was drifting off topic. Namely, he had obtained an Applin. 

Because in Galar you give the one you want to spend the rest of your life with an Applin. 

Was it sappy? Yes.

Was everyone going to tease him about it? Most likely. (Iris wouldn’t if Alain caught another dragon type, not an Applin, for her. Maybe a Durludon.)

“Alain!” Ash said. He had a box in his hand. “I got you something.” 

Alain blinked. “Oh, I have something for you too.” He pulled out his own box. 

“You didn’t have to,” Ash said.

Alain laughed. “I could say the same. Let’s open at the same time?” Then Alain wouldn’t have to watch.

Actually there was a strong possibility that Ash wouldn’t know what it meant. Raihan was the one to tell Alain during the last Gym Leader meeting Alain had dropped by with Leon. 

Alain was going to have to explain, wasn’t he? 

“Sure,” Ash said, already pulling away the ribbon.

Alain lifted the cover of his box. 

And there inside was an Applin. 

“Oh,” Ash said. “I guess you heard about the legend about Applin.” He lifted the Applin that Alain had caught. 

Alain laughed. “Yeah. It took a long time to find one that was willing to come with me.”

_‘You promised adventure!’_ the Applin Alain caught protest.

_‘Hey! I was promised good food!_ ’ the Applin Ash caught said. 

“My life is kinda crazy?” Ash said. 

“And I am a fairly decent cook,” Alain responded. 

The two Applin shared a look. _‘Wait you both seriously can understand us?!’_

Ah yes, time to give the crash course in Aura. 

-.-.-

“So how did Ash like getting an Applin?” Raihan asked, calling Alain over video phone. 

“Well he got me one too,” Alain said, amused. 

“Great minds think alike,” Raihan said, bursting out laughing. “That’s so cute. You guys now have matching Applins.” 

“We used to have matching Tepigs,” Alain said. 

“Use to?” Raihan asked. 

“Ash’s Tepig evolved,” Alain said. “Mine is still a Tepig.” 

Rose, the newly named Applin, came bouncing over. _‘Alain! That was tasty! But next time can it be hotter?!’_

“Add more spiciness to the curry the next time I make it, got it,” Alain said. 

“What?” Raihan said. 

Alain blinked. “Oh, Rose my Applin wants the curry to be spicier next time.” 

Raihan blinked back at him. “But… how…?” 

“I can understand Pokemon,” Alain said, amused. Looked like that bit of news hadn’t reached Galar either. 

“You’re pulling my leg,” Raihan said. 

“I really am not.” 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> [Day 14 of 25 Days of Christmas! (click to see what's coming next) ](https://seitosokusha.tumblr.com/post/637098382613217280/25-days-of-fic-updates-20-an-update-lmao-since-i)
> 
> Please let me have this sappy Alain/Ash moment. *floats in the fluff* Just let me indulge in this ship. I think they're so cute together. 
> 
> Please leave a review on your way out :D


	6. Chapter 6

“So Kabu, I see you’re all fired up,” Nessa said. “The Champion Cup is here once again. I bet you came up with some new techniques. Did you ever perfect that Double Fire Spin technique you and Centiskorch were working on?”

The locker room was bustling with activities. The semi-finals were almost done and one lucky trainer got to try their hands in the finals. Most didn’t last up against the gym leaders at their most serious, but a few times a trainer did make it all the way to Leon.

It was also the chance for the gym leaders to steal the crown from Leon too.

Of course, no one had, but didn’t stop them from trying. Raihan was, admittedly, the closest but Nessa could admit to herself that Kabu and Gordie were the next closest.

“I had to throw everything out,” Kabu said. “Start from scratch. Redo all my techniques.”

“What?” Nessa said.

“They weren’t enough,” Kabu said.

She had never seen him so fired up. “Not enough for what?” Nessa asked.

“To beat Ash Ketchum,” Kabu said.

Uh. The talented trainer that was probably going to win the semi-finals? Alain’s boyfriend? Nessa guessed if she was dating a Grand Champion, she would ask for tips. That would explain why he was so good. Kabu kept insisting that Ash Ketchum was some sort of super trainer who should be feared, but Nessa didn’t see it.

He wasn’t that good when she fought him for the Water Badge. A little unorthodox, but well…

The boy was strange. There was no other way to put it.

Raihan was convinced that Alain was a comedian with the stories Alain kept telling. Like honestly, it did sound so unbelievable.

Understanding what Pokemon were legitimately saying, that had to be a joke.

Still. It was strange.

“You really think he’s going to give you THAT MUCH trouble?” Nessa asked.

Kabu clenched his fist. “Yes.”

-.-.-

Alain wasn’t sure if he was allowed here, but well, what was the point of having a Grand Champion title if you couldn’t bend the rules a little and sneak into the locker room to wish your boyfriend good luck?

Ash had, of course, won the semi-finals with ease.

“Alain!” Raihan greeted. “What, looking for your boyfriend?”

Alain grinned. “Yes, why else would I sneak back here?”

“To see my handsome face?” Raihan joked.

“I mean, if you really want to go out on a date with us,” Alain said.

Raihan just laughed.

“Where is Ash anyways?” Alain asked.

“He ran off to clear something with the referee?” Raihan said.

Ah. Probably Pikachu insisting that he got at least one fight in Galar.

“You know, your boyfriend is pretty good,” Raihan said. “He made it all the way to the finals. Aren’t you worried he’ll take the title of Grand Champion away from you?”

Alain couldn’t help the hysterical laughter that burst from him. He wheezed, trying to catch his breath as tears leaked from his eyes.

“R-Raihan! Have you even looked at Ash’s International League’s record?” Alain asked.

Raihan blinked at him. “Err, no, can’t say I have. Why?”

“Ash’s International League record is more decorated than mine,” Alain said with a laugh. “I mean no disrespect but Ash has, including what he has earned in Galar so far, earned 75 badges. He’s cleared all the trials in Alola. He’s won League four times in multiple regions; has been placing in the Top 16 or higher since he started his Pokemon Journey. Has been offered the position of Brain Frontier, turned it down. Finished in the top 4 in the last World Coronation Series. _**He’s a three time-former Grand Champion**_.”

Raihan stared at him. “What?!”

“And that’s just his International League record,” Alain chirped.

To say nothing about the whole Chosen One and the many, many, many Legendaries that Ash knew. Or how he had every Grand Champion from every region he had ever visited on speed dial because you never knew when you needed a little extra omph to help save the world.

“Alain! What are you doing here?” Ash said, suddenly appearing.

“Here to wish you good luck,” Alain said. “Pikachu cleared to battle?”

 _‘YES!’_ Pikachu shouted, pumping his fist.

“Yup!” Ash said. “And I cleared it with the referee. I’m allowed one Mega Evolution OR one Z Crystal OR one Legendary per match. Took forever to convince him the note in my League Record was real. Had to call Professor Oak and Gary back home to verify it.”

Alain laughed. There was a little note in Ash’s International League record that the officials had to put in, insisting that Ash’s League record was real and yes he did have that many Legendaries registered on his team.

No one believed it. But it was funny to watch.

“Sorry,” Raihan said. “Did you say you’re allowed one _Legendary Pokemon_ per match.”

“Hi Raihan, and yes!” Ash said.

“You said Legendary Pokemon,” Raihan said. “Not specifically Kubfu. As you have more than one Legendary Pokemon?”

“Uh,” Ash said.

“Who won the draw this time?” Alain asked. Ash refused to show up with an all Legendary Pokemon team and one of his many self restrictions was no more than two Legendaries in League. So every League, all the Legendaries on his team who wished to fight had a randomized draw.

“Xerneas,” Ash said.

“As in… the Fairy Legendary Pokemon from Kalos?” Raihan asked.

“Yes,” Ash said.

“Oh fuck,” Raihan said.

“Who are you planning on fighting Leon’s Charizard?” Alain asked.

“We settled that last night,” Ash said. “Charizard really want to fight against Leon’s Charizard, but-”

 _‘Me!!!’_ Pikachu said, waving.

“Pikachu has dibs,” Ash finished.

The door opened again and Keldeo strolled in with his Pokeball in his mouth.

“Oh hi Keldeo. I guess you won the second draw,” Ash said.

 _‘Yup!’_ Keldeo said. He pressed his nose against his Pokeball, returning himself.

“You have a Keldeo?” Raihan asked faintly.

“THIS IS WHAT I KEEP TALKING ABOUT!” Kabu roared.

Alain couldn’t help bursting out laughing again.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> [Day 19 of 25 Days of Christmas! (click to see what's coming next) ](https://seitosokusha.tumblr.com/post/637098382613217280/25-days-of-fic-updates-20-an-update-lmao-since-i)
> 
> Finally everyone understands what Kabu is saying xD There there Kabu *pats*  
> snrk This was my favorite chapter to write haha
> 
> Please leave a review on your way out :D


	7. Chapter 7

“What the hell?” Leon said. 

He was sitting on the ruined rooftop of Hammerlocke’s gym. Holy shit. The world had nearly been destroyed because the Chairman thought it was a good idea to wake up a Legendary that could Gigantamax. Eternatus blanketed the sky, looming so terribly big. Waves of power rolling off it. Leon had truly feared the worse. 

But Leon had gone, because that was his job as Champion. 

He had been looking forward to that championship fight! 

Speaking of that…

Ash slumped next to Leon. “I was really hoping I would make it through at least one region without having to save the world.” 

Leon sputtered. “At least _**one region**_. You do this regularly?!” 

Ash scratched his cheek. “Usually, multiple times,” he admitted. 

Kabu might be onto something about what a force of chaos Ash Ketchum was.

“I let Riley know,” Alain said, on the other side of Ash, looking just tired. “I guess I’ll call him and dad and let them know we’re alive. I wouldn’t put it past Riley to know that we got into trouble again, despite being on the other side of the world.” 

“You both do this regularly?!” Leon shouted. 

Ash and Alain both gave him a sheepish look. 

“I guess we should introduce you to Iris,” Ash said. 

“Who?!” Leon said. 

“Unova’s Grand Champion. She’s the club president of ‘I’m a Grand Champion of my region and I met Ash Ketchum’. It’s both a support group and quick response team,” Alain said. “I only got honorary membership. Which I think is unfair. I am a Grand Champion and I’m dating Ash.”

“Gary has permanent membership whether he’s Grand Champion or not,” Ash complained. “I’ve gotten better! I’m not that bad!” 

“I dunno,” Alain said. “I don’t know if this is an improvement.” 

“Like you’re any better, Mr. I-Time-Traveled!” 

Time travel?! Alain?! 

“And yet, you still hold the higher count for time travel,” Alain said. 

Ash time traveled too?! 

Leon’s head spun. This was too much information. Next to him, Charizard let loose a tired whine. She wanted a bed. 

“What Charizard said,” Alain and Ash chorused together. “Bed soon.” 

“Maybe a shower first,” Alain tacked on afterwards.

Leon stared at them. “You two really can understand Pokemon.” Raihan said it was a joke! 

“Yes…?” Ash said. 

Leon groaned. “Anything else I should be aware of?” 

“Uh, you probably have Aura?” Ash said. “At least some pretty strong Aura Instincts. Certainly explains why you keep getting lost and yet always manage to find your way when you really need to. I have the same problem.” 

Leon felt a headache building. “Do I want to know what Aura is?” 

“You’re essentially a Lucario,” Alain offered. 

“That’s not helpful, Alain!” 

“It’s the clearest explanation! Even Riley said so!” 

“Yeah but it doesn’t explain anything!” 

Leon really didn’t want to know. He really didn’t. “Kabu is right about you two.” 

“Kabu is overreacting,” Ash said quickly. “Even if he’s really valid in his overreaction. I’ve gotten better!”

Leon looked at the charred remains of the area around him. Then he remembered the Thunder Pikachu unleashed. The Thunder that had brought down Eternatus. The same Pikachu was apparently responsible for bringing down Mega Rayquaza. Kabu was absolutely right about them.

“And what are you planning on doing with Eternatus?” Leon asked, gesturing to the Pokeball that Ash was still holding onto. 

“Rehabilitate him?” Ash said. “Wouldn’t be the first time we needed to rehabilitate a Legendary…” 

He trailed off, mumbling plans to himself. Leon just stared at him, godsmacked. 

“How many Legendaries do you have?” Leon asked. 

“...I really think you don’t want the answer to that,” Ash said. 

Right. Leon wasn’t sure if he did want an answer to that. 

At least one thing was clear.

The championship fight was going to be amazing. 

-.-.-

“Can’t convince you to stay and take over my role as Champion, can I?” Leon asked. 

“No!” Ash blurted out. 

A week later and one epic championship match later, Ash had walked as the victor in one of the most intense fights ever. The last time… the last time was probably his match against Gary almost a year ago. He was so so so proud of his Pokemon. 

Leon of course tried to hand over the title of champion to Ash but Ash wouldn’t accept it. He didn’t care if it was different in Galar. He didn’t want it. Nope, no thank you. 

“Besides Gary would hunt you down and kill you if I accepted,” Ash said. 

Leon blinked at him. “Wait, why?” 

“Because Gary and Ash have been trading off the position of Grand Champion for the last three years. Ash won, then he threw it at Gary, then Gary threw it back at him and this last time, Ash threw it back at Gary,” Alain said in a chipper tone. “Because Kanto has this strict rule that there can only be one Grand Champion. I’m very glad we don’t have that in Kalos.” 

“Lance had said he doesn’t want it back. It’s not fair. Why can we have one Grand Champion for Kanto and Johto regions but not two Grand Champions in one region?!” Ash protested. 

Gary complained that it kept interfering with his research. That wouldn’t be a problem if they could just both hold onto the position. It wasn’t Ash’s fault and he and Gary were the only two trainers to make it through Elite Four and beat Lance. 

Ash might be a tiny bit jealous that in Kalos, Alain could easily keep doing the research he loved with Professor Sycamore because he and Diantha traded off. When Diantha was shooting movies, Alain handled any Grand Champion duties. When Alain was in the middle of delicate research, Diantha gladly held down the fort. 

Honestly, the only reason why Ash resented the role of Grand Champion was it forced him to settle down, to stay in one region. The world was so big. There was still plenty Ash hadn’t seen yet. 

Besides…

Leon laughed. “Kabu is absolutely right about you two. I owe him so many drinks for not believing him.” 

He tugged on the brim of his hand, grinning. “Alright, so then where are you guys headed next?” 

“Kalos,” Alain said. “Have to reassure my dad and Riley that we’re alive and well.” 

“Another lecture in self-preservation,” Ash said glumly. “I’m getting better!” 

“Then safe travels,” Leon said with a smile. “And thanks for introducing me to Iris.” 

“Anything she tells you is a lie,” Ash said. 

Leon laughed. “Yeah no, I learned my lesson. She could tell me you two met Arceus and I would believe her.” 

Ash and Alain went silent. 

“Oh Arceus, you two really really did meet Arceus.” 

“No comment!” Ash said, hurriedly. He grabbed Alain’s hand, waving goodbye with his other one. “It was a great meeting you, Leon. I’m sure we’ll see each other again.” He took off, dragging Alain with him before Leon could ask any more questions. 

Alain just laughed, following after him. “Ready to go?” Alain said, as they raced to the airport. 

Ash smiled. “Yeah.” 

Besides… 

Besides… if Ash was ever going to settle down, it was going to be with Alain. Whether it was in Kalos, Kanto or somewhere on the road. 

In Ash’s pocket a tiny but heavy but precious ring gleamed. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> [Day 23 of 25 Days of fic updates! (click to see what's coming next) ](https://seitosokusha.tumblr.com/post/637098382613217280/25-days-of-fic-updates-20-an-update-lmao-since-i)  
> That’s a wrap :D Thanks for coming along with this very self indulgent AU of DLSS AU. Bless the Pokemon Gotcha video and Bump of Chicken. It was so inspiring. 
> 
> Have a happy holidays!
> 
> Please leave a review on the way out :D

**Author's Note:**

> Like I said earlier, this is an AU of DLSS. I make no promises that any of the things you see in here will be in DLSS. I just wanted something incredibly fun to write. This is my self indulgence fic! 
> 
> Also who saw the Pokemon Music video “Gotcha” by Bump of Chicken? I’m still vibing to it. Hype hype hype! It’s a wonderful time to be a Pokemon Fan! 
> 
> Please leave a review on your way out :D


End file.
